Disarming
by halfasleep42
Summary: Disarming weapons can be fun? Set post threads.


Notes:

So this is intended to be a one shot, unless anyone else has anything to say about it. Either way reviews are always welcomed(and anxiously awaited). Rated M, because I don't think I'm actually capable of writing anything else. Right well...on with the show...err story. Thanks for reading.

The first time we're together does not go at all how I expected it to. Considering how many years I have had to consider the many ways this might happen, it's something of a statistical improbability. I've fantasized about sweet and soft, perhaps taking place once he has retired, or I've transferred out, or the war has ended. Just Jack and Sam. At the cabin or either of our houses. Passionate declarations of love and all.

I've pictured rough and aggressive. The Colonel in control, possibly off world. I've set him off by putting myself in danger, or maybe garnering the attention of yet another alien admirer. This particular vision usually involves me being slammed up against a temple wall. Him hard and demanding, growling as he takes what is rightfully his. Sometimes it's in the locker room, me having just had a close call, and him acting on that split second of madness that always passes through his eyes when I'm hurt or in danger. The one he manages to quash with military training and regulations. Only this time he lets it take over, demanding my life, my everything.

There are times I imagine myself in control. This one usually comes to me when I've had just about enough of taking orders. Or after a long mission on a particularly misogynistic planet, where I have been no more than a few feet from the the colonel at all times, for fear of me being sold off again. This one usually takes place at his house. I usually show up on my indian at some ungodly hour, in my leathers. He opens the door, an adorable look of confusion on his face. Even in my mind it takes a few attempts to convince him that I am not under the influence of I am in complete control of my faculties. After a particularly bad mission, I've even imagined restraints in this scenario...

I've even pictured the awkward attempt at dating, leading up to an awkward fumbling encounter that we are both too stressed out to even properly enjoy.

What just happened however...sooo not what I expected.

Earlier...

It's been about a month and a half since I buried my father, and ditched my fiance. Three weeks since we returned from the cabin. Nothing has actually been spoken between Jack and I, but it seems to be implied that change is coming, and that we don't really want to hold onto the old standard of superior and subordinate when it happens. There have been murmurings of 'reassing' me out of the field for a while, in the guise of giving me more command experience heading up R and D in Nevada. I suspect it has more to do with General Hammond wanting to give me some time to decompress and get my bearings after the events of the last year. There have also been rumors of Hammond's retirement coming down the line, which I'm sure everyone believes will result in Jack again stepping up to fill his shoes.

We also haven't discussed my colossal near miss with marrying Pete. I pathetically didn't even have the guts to tell him I broke it off to his face. A few well placed comments to our friendly gossiping archaeologist ensured my message got where it needed to go. Not that we've discussed that either. I can tell it was delivered though, because there is an ease between the two of us that had been missing since I woke up after prometheus. Yet another thing I was too stubborn and bullheaded to see in my quest for 'normal'. Ha...what the hell was I thinking? I can't even go to a normal hospital because they might do blood work and find the protein marker left by Jolinar. I don't even know if I can conceive a child...something I neglected to tell Pete altogether. I suppose I should just be thankful it was a near miss.

Teal'c of all people has decided that we all need to relax and do something frivolous with our down time. I suspect this is for my benefit, although knowing the big guy he has sensed the infinitesimal change between Jack and I, and this is his subtle way of nudging us in the right direction. I suspect the latter. Teal'c has never quite understood the laws keeping Jack and I apart. As he told me many years ago, love is a Jaffa's strength not his weakness. He has also pointed out that love is the best reason to do what we do, and that surely if Jack and my morals haven't been compromised already, they wouldn't be compromised by simply consummating feelings that are already there. And boy did I blush at that last bit. He's also never really understood the need for tact when discussing...personal matters. That was before Pete. Needless to say I got what would constitute an earful from him when I accepted the ring. Of course a Jaffa earful equated to 'You are a warrior. I believe you deserve a strong and dependable mate. I do not believe Pete Shanahan is either of these things.'

It's four o'clock on a wednesday afternoon.. SG1 is on downtime, and Jack has scheduled his time off around ours so we could have some 'team' time. We're currently all piled on a blanket in Jack's backyard, Cassie and her boy of the month included. We've just eaten a disturbing amount of food and are currently stuffing ourselves with pie. We just finished off our third and final game of pictionary. My abs are sore and my jaw aches from laughter. Daniel is hammered and I can tell Teal'c is about ready to cart him back to his apartment before he becomes too unmanageable. Cassie and Andrew? Evan? I have no freaking clue which one he is any more...I may be a little tipsy myself...or maybe just really relaxed in a way I haven't been in a very long time. Anyway Cassie and...the boy look about ready to bail as well. They're heading off to a spa for the next three days, luckily it's right in town so they don't have very far to drive.

After a few attempts at getting Danny to his feet, Teal'c finally just muscles him up. Daniel's singing drunkenly in what I think is Russian...he sounds a little like a dying cat. Cassie and the boy seem to have agreed that they will help Teal'c manhandle our resident lightweight to the car and take off themselves. I'm definitely in no hurry to get anywhere, and so I find myself next to Jack at the door, waving goodbye and leaning slightly into his side.

"Just like them...leaving me with all the cleanup." Jack sighs dramatically, trying to garner my sympathy for his hardship. I can't help giggling in response. We move into the kitchen, Jack starting on filling the sink while I gather the dishes.

"Some how I think we'll manage. Besides, you know I've always got your six." I can't help the second giggle that escapes while I obviously ogle his ass.

"There is nobody I'd rather have...ahem, watching my six. And Carter...just because you're a Colonel now doesn't mean you can suddenly get away with giggling."

"Oh I'm sorry...Sir." I don't even try to keep a straight face, the honorific rolling off my tongue in a manner I'm sure the air force would frown upon. I don't even bother hiding the goofy grin. "Care to tell me what it is exactly about my giggling that you have a problem with?"

I notice the look in his eyes a second too late, and before I know it he's turned off the tap, and is backing me into the living room grinning evilly. "Well Carter...for one, it has always made me think things that as your commanding officer I probably shouldn't be thinking..." His gaze roams from the top of my head slowly down to the flip flops on my feet. "But I suppose now that we're here...at my house, with no ranks in sight... there really is no reason for me to object to your giggling. In fact I think I may just want to hear more of it."

Before I have time to react he's rushed me, throwing me down onto the couch, tickling me mercilessly, and I have absolutely no control over the manic giggles that escape as his fingers dig in to my ribs. "Nooooo, Jack. No fair." I gasp out with the little breath I've been able to suck in between bouts of giggling, his first name rolling off my tongue as though I've never called him anything else. He's pushed me back onto the couch, one of his knees between mine, stopping me from flailing and hurting either one of us. I've always known he has a playful streak a mile wide, and I don't know whether to be grateful I finally get to experience it full force...or sad that he's had to hide it so long from me.

"Oh I'm sorry Samantha, I was under the impression you liked giggling." He manages to catch both my wrists in one of his hands, pinning them to the arm of the couch above my head. The way he purrs my name sends a thrill of pleasure down my spine, and I squirm in a way that is definitely not to escape his tickling. He gives me a toothy grin I am positive I have never seen grace his face, leaning forward to let his breath trail across my midriff where my shirt has risen to reveal a wide strip of skin. I squirm under him again, this time trying halfheartedly to get my hands free. He presses in a little more and I think for a second he's about to press a kiss to my stomach. Turns out he is about to press his mouth to my stomach...just not for the purpose of kissing. I let out a most un-Colonel like shriek as he blows a raspberry into my side. My hands come free while he's distracted, and I manage to get my hands into his silver strands, yanking his head up just as he's about to blow another raspberry.

"Oh, no. No more...please. I can't breathe." I'm gasping for breath. I don't think I've laughed this long and hard in...hell years, probably before Jack and I even met. I am also decidedly really REALLY turned on. Jack's lips were just on my stomach, just above the waistband of my jeans, and my body couldn't care less why they were there...just that they've left a nice tingly sensation in their wake, and a slight sting from his unshaven cheeks. He leans back a little giving me some space to breathe, and before he knows it he's on his back sprawled across the opposite arm of the couch. "You are soooo going to pay for that." I say as I shove his hands down to his sides and straddle his waist, pressing his arms against his sides with my thighs.

He spends a moment testing his mobility, trying lamely to get his arms out from where my knees have pressed them into the couch cushions. His sweatshirt has been pulled down so the collar is almost entirely off his right shoulder, and it is the perfect target for my assault. I shift down a bit so I can reach that tempting patch of skin, and I have no control over the little hum of approval that escapes as I discover just how much he is enjoying this. It does not however deter me from my goal. I lean forward with an evil smirk. I pause about an inch away from skin, and feel a shiver run through him as my breath plays along his collarbone. The noise that leaves him as I retaliate is decidedly unmanly, but the hardness pressed to the curve of my ass as he squirms to escape is about as manly as it gets.

"What was that? Did I just hear a girly squeal escape the big bad General?" I manage to get my hands underneath his arms digging my fingers in until he lets out another equally pitched noise, squirming harder to escape my relentless tickling.

"No, you must...be ...mistaken." He manages to get one hand free from beneath me, blocking my hands from any further attacks. He stills suddenly, his cock still pressed into the back of my thigh. "You know...Samantha...you should know better than to provoke a dirty old man, you might get more than you bargained for."

He's still grinning goofily up at me, not the least bit ashamed of me feeling his obvious affection. At some point today we seem to have both completely let go of everything holding us at arms length for the better part of the last decade, and both conceded to let nature take it's course. What's the point in fighting it any more? I think we've both shown just how well we do with other people. Besides we've been through so much, I think it's about damned time I followed my father's advice. If my father, the epitome of military protocol thinks we should be together, there aren't many excuses left.

"Mmmmm, so not your sidearm this time? And here I thought I was going to have to...disarm you."

"Oh it hasn't been my sidearm in a REALLY long time Carter. I'm sure it could still use a little...disarming...if that's what the kids are calling it these days" He shifts up a little more so his cock is pressing along the crotch of my jeans. I close my eyes briefly, letting out a huff of laughter at the last comment.

"I dunno Jack, it's a pretty small couch...I might need some more room to maneuver...with all this disarming I'm going to be doing." I run my finger down behind his ear, where I know from hiding in a corner of a teltac, that he is particularly sensitive. Amazing what you learn about someone when you spend so much time in close quarters trying not to be attracted to each other. He lets out a grunt at the sensation, pulling me further into his lap.

He sits up, one arm around me to press against my back, the other behind him for leverage. "Hmm, well I do have a bed. Soft and warm and plenty of room for...maneuvering. Will that be adequate for your needs...Colonel?"

"Why yes General I do believe it will." I have just enough time to throw in a sloppy salute before he's used his newfound leverage to grab my hips and haul me up onto his shoulder in a fireman carry. I let out a most undignified noise of surprise. "Oh no way. Put me down." I can't really pull off any level of seriousness though, because really there is nothing I wouldn't do for this man...I just don't necessarily want him to know that yet. And it's not like he doesn't know I am a capable and independent woman. I've got nothing to prove, well apart from that I'm willing to finally jump in with both feet.

"I don't know what incentive you could possibly have for me to do that. The view from here is pretty damn spectacular." And then his hand slides around from my hip to cop a feel at my ass, and it's so very natural, as if we've played around like this for years.

"Hmm, I guess I can concede that point, I've got a pretty great view myself." At which point I let out another giggle and playfully slap his ass. His step falters a bit before he quickly regains his composure. Before I know it we've crossed the threshold into his bedroom. Afternoon sun pours through the window giving everything a slightly ethereal quality, perfect for the playful mood that seems to have taken over the two of us. He approaches the bed and tosses me gracelessly on top of it., leaning forward to rid me of my sandals.

"Hmm, General I might need you to remove some obstacles for me, you know, so I have room to disarm the weapon efficiently." His eyes widen slightly at this, but never one to back down from a challenge, his hands find the hem of his sweatshirt.

"Are you asking me to strip for you Colonel. Not that I'm complaining, I just want to be clear here, so as to help you ...to the best of my ability."

"Oh I think it's for the best Sir. Disarming weapons can get quite messy, I wouldn't want to ruin any of your clothes. Especially those jeans, we should keep those." I turn on my side to face him and prop my head up in my palm. I give him a little wave of encouragement with my other hand.

"Yea you might be right. I think you should probably strip as well, in my experience it can be messy for everyone involved." He slowly peels his sweatshirt up his torso, smirking as my mouth drops open a little. It's not like I haven't seen him topless before...there is little modesty in the air force, but it has been a while. One would assume his time out of the field had softened him, but that is sooo not the case. If anything he looks more toned than I remember, not bulky by any means, but well defined. His skin glows amber in the summer sunshine, and I have the disgustingly girly thought that we look like cream and honey. He looks better than most men half his age. It makes me realize that he's dealt with the stress of us being off world without him to watch our backs by spending many hours in the gym. I'm sure he's also been using the gym to fight the stagnancy of flying a desk. I question once again what in the hell I was thinking with Pete. I mean he wasn't fat or anything, he was a cop after all. But he was...lazy which accounted for the softness. He used to look at me like I was a crazy person when I'd get up at five to go for a run.

"See something you like there Samantha?" By the cocky smirk on his face I can tell he doesn't really need an answer, that I've been staring for a good minute, inflating his ego.

"Oh yeah. Keep going fly boy."

He smirks a little wider, toeing off his sandals. He pops the button fly on his jeans one handed and slowly shimmies his jeans off his lean hips. He kicks them off and out of his way, leaving him in a pair of fitted white boxer briefs. "Think it's time for a little quid pro quo Carter."

I shift up onto my knees, slowly popping the buttons on my blouse. I am suddenly glad that I dressed for the occasion. Not that I was expecting anything when I came over here this morning, but it is a really nice change of pace to dress like a woman once in a while. He lets out a gasp of surprise as I slide my shirt down and off my shoulders, obviously expecting the usual military issue sports bra, NOT the red lacy frilly thing I happen to be wearing at the moment.

"Something wrong General?" It's my turn to smirk with feminine pride, because he looks like he's fighting not to swallow his own tongue.

"No, definitely not complaining. Just...not what I was expecting." He gulps as his gaze latches onto my nipples, which I'm sure he can clearly see through the gauzy fabric of my bra, and I can't help the giggle that escapes at his stunned expression. Amazing how many new expressions I can see in one day on a face I have looked at nearly every day for ten years.

He follows my hands with his eyes as I move to my belt buckle, moving slowly, torturing him a little, I slide it through each belt loop and let it drop from my hand onto the floor. I move to stand in front of him, hands traveling to the button and zipper of my jeans. It's so quiet in his bedroom right now I think he has stopped breathing entirely. Guess I better put him out of his misery before he passes out on me.

I hesitate momentarily when I realize that although he has seen me naked on more than one occasion, there has been a new addition since the last time. Oh well, he's bound to see it eventually. I pull my jeans quickly down my legs and off, revealing my matching set of red lacy thong panties. He lets out a low whistle of approval and signals for me to turn for him. I can't help the flush that rises up my neck at the hungry look on his face "Hey Carter?"

"Yes General?"

"How did I make it this long without telling you you are really REALLY hot?" He steps forward, seemingly unable to resist any longer. He pulls me back into his chest for a moment, hand slipping down to grip a cheek firmly in his palm. I can feel his heartbeat where his cock is pressing into my lower back. He takes a deep breath seemingly steeling himself and steps back half a pace, turning me to face him once more.

"Hmm, Ditto." His chuff of laughter is cut off mid way when his eyes travel to my hip, spotting the ink peeking out of the waistband of my underwear. He trails his finger along the band stopping right over top of my new tattoo. The tip of his pointer finger slides underneath the band, pulling it out just far enough that he can see the design. It's still slightly red around the edges.

"A phoenix?"

"Seemed appropriate given everything we've been through this year. Many a disaster averted. New beginnings. And in some way a reminder of my dad, and his new beginning with the tokra that allowed us to be close again. The strength it's taken us to accomplish everything we've accomplished despite our losses." I could get maudlin over my father's death, but something about talking about it with Jack, like this, makes me want to remember the good for the first time since he died, instead of dwelling on his death.

"I like it. How is it you still manage to surprise me after all this time?" His finger releases the waistband of my underwear to blaze a line up my side to my collarbone, and then across and down the edge of my dog tags to the front closure of my bra.

"Have to keep you on your toes general." My breath catches a little as the tip of his finger slowly nudges it way under the clasp.

"You know I hate to be the sound one around here. But if you want me to stop, now would be a really good time to say the word." His brown eyes lose their sparkle for a moment, showing me he's serious. He looks so earnest all of a sudden all I can do is laugh, a deep loud belly laugh that seems to startle him.

"Ya, I think that ship has sailed. And if you even think about stopping now, I will hurt you." His face lights up again, now that he's sure I'm sure. "And I think there has been quite enough talking for the time being."

Apparently he doesn't need to be told twice. He yanks me toward him by the clasp of my bra, and then efficiently flicks it open with his thumb and forefinger. He slides the straps down off my shoulders and is about to follow the garment to the ground when my firm grip on his biceps bring him to a halt. He looks at me with a Teal'c eyebrow clearly confused.

I use the grip I have on his arms to spin him around and nudge him down onto the bed, and a look of understanding crosses his features. Funny how when you know someone so well you don't actually need to use words most of the time. He just gets that I don't want to hurt his knees.

"Are you trying to say I'm old Carter?" I let out another laugh. I think I've laughed more today than I have over the last five years.

"Hmm, just want you to be comfortable." I step into him, nudging my way between his thighs. He reaches up to finish removing my bra, staring intently as my breasts are revealed.

"I've wanted to do this for a very, very long time. " He leans forward, swiping his tongue along a nipple and then leaning in further to rub the stubble of his jaw along the underside, causing a gasp to escape me involuntarily. Before I know it he is seemingly trying to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Tongue rasping, mouth sucking, teeth leaving red marks where they are digging into my flesh. And it is soooo nice to not be treated like a porcelain doll, to have someone know your limits and not be afraid to nudge them a little further. Trusting me to stop him if it's too much.

"And here I always thought you were an ass man." He lets go with a resounding pop to look up at me.

"Mmmm, like that a lot too, but mostly it was easier to stare at without getting caught." He smirks and moves onto the other breast.

"I don't think you are quite as stealthy as you think you are." His answering chuckle sends a jolt right to the pit of my stomach, vibrating through my whole body. I'm tempted to give in to the physical sensations and get this show on the road, but I'm enjoying the foreplay too much to bring it to an end. Pretty sure we can both wait just a little bit longer after ten years of yearning.

"What gave me away?"His hands are playing with the waistband of my panties again, hesitating to remove that final barrier. Not because he's unsure, but because like me he wants this first time to last as long as possible.

"I've been able to feel your eyes on me for years, either us alone in the field or in a crowded room, I can always tell. Besides...I know you busted me doing the same at least a few times." As I've been talking he's been slowly running his fingers under the waistband, teasing.

He leans forward to run his tongue along the ink of my tattoo, causing me to let out a hiss at the heat the shoots through me. His tongue pokes it self under the waistband of my underwear and the whimper I let out is completely beyond my control. It also seems to be the proverbial straw because before I know what's happening I'm flat on my back, that last lacy barrier is gone and he is burying his face in my curls. Oh wow, he's...really good at this. I must let out another noise, because the chuckle he lets out sends vibrations shooting right down to my toes. He delves a little deeper and now he's groaning too and I no longer feel like I should be embarrassed about being so vocal. It's hard to care what's coming out of my mouth when he's doing everything so exactly right.

I'm learning very quickly that being in bed with someone you trust completely is an entirely different experience. It's much easier to be open with my responses when there is no question of whether Jack will think less of me. Although he's also very...skilled in ways that Pete definitely was not. Oral sex with Pete was a means to an end...unless he was on the receiving end. And Jonas...well I may as well have not even been there. I can tell Jack is enjoying this almost as much as I am. Not a patch of skin goes ignored. He is licking and sucking and biting and the noises leaving him...oh God...I am so close and it hasn't even been a minute yet.

I realize as sentimental and stupid as it probably is I really don't want to let go on my own this first time. I give his shoulder a shove and he leaves my flesh with a pop, looking up at me with a startled expression. In fact he kind of looks like I kicked his puppy. "Wha?"

I can't help but laugh as I grab him under his arms and yank him up so our faces are level again. "Next time fly boy."

"Mmmm...next time. I really like the sounds of that."

By the slow grin spreading across his features I realize I must have the stupidest expression on face. "Hm, me too. As for right now I do believe we had some disarming to do."

He stands up to remove his boxers and...I'm pretty sure I'm drooling. I've seen him naked probably a half dozen times, and trust me I enjoyed it more than I probably should have given the circumstances but fully erect he is quite the sight. He stops at the edge of the bed, no shame, enjoying my admiring gaze. He climbs up on the bed beside me and moves so his back is against the headboard. Once he's settled I move to straddle him, taking him in my hand to guide him.

Without warning I slam down to completely envelop him. "Fuck Carter." I'd laugh but I am far too entranced by the look on his face. Somewhere between pleasure and pain, eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to keep his tenuous hold on self-control. His hands fly up to keep my hips in place, so I can't move before he's regained some composure. "Why didn't we do this sooner again?" His voice is harsh and gravelly, similar to when he first wakes up, reminding me of many a 'mornin' Carter' off world. Though we tried not to share a tent, after one occasion of waking up much MUCH closer than when we had gone to sleep, I think we both figured it was much too tempting. If the weather was fine we'd often just sleep in our bags around the fire, although even then we never risked parking ourselves too close together.

And then I can't think any more because he's started moving my hips up and down. You'd think being on top I'd be the one in control, but he's easily lifting my weight and controlling my descent. I can honestly say I have never felt anything like this in my life, and not just because it's Jack O'Neill. I've never been with a lover so focused and intense. I brace my hands on his shoulders and pretty much just enjoy the ride. He's got quite possibly the sexiest smirk I have ever seen on his face, and again I might be affronted if it didn't feel so damn good to just relinquish control and go with it. He slides one hand under my ass cheek for better leverage and speeds up, all but slamming me down and..."Oh so close..."

"Do it Carter...let it go for me."

I lean forward and clamp down on the tendon in his neck, trying to hold out just a little bit longer. Apparently his patience is gone because before I know what's happening he getting his knees under him and moves so his butt is resting on his haunches, causing me to slam even further down onto him. "Guh, Jack." OKay that came out much louder than I am accustomed to being in the bedroom. His ego is never going to deflate after this. He lets out somewhere between a laugh and a grunt and slides one hand up my sweat soaked back.

"Fuck Carter...give it up or I might not make it." The tips of his fingers gripping my ass slide between my cheeks so he can hold on a little tighter and...that's it for me. I let out a squeal that I will so never admit actually came out of me and as soon as he feels my muscles twitch around him he lets go of all control, grunting with the effort of slamming me down on him. I feel like he's going to split me in two, but it feels fantastic. And then he's coming, an animistic growl letting loose from his chest, teeth sinking into the flesh of my shoulder so hard I'd be surprised if he didn't draw blood.

He leans forward and gently places me down on the mattress, diagonally so my head is at the bottom corner, his gentleness a great contrast to his actions just seconds before. He leans forward so his head is resting on the bed. "That was...sweet."

I laugh, hands sliding through his sweat slicked hair. I pull his head back to look at me and the smile on his face is downright goofy. "You look awfully proud of yourself fly boy."

"Hmm, yeah. If I can manage to get that noise to come out of you at least once a day, I will be a very, very happy man. I think I earned the ego boost." He sits up again, his muscular thighs spreading my legs open wider. HIs hands travel up and down my thighs, tracing the crease of my leg and hip on every stroke.

"I guess I can concede that point."

His hands start to wander again, up my rib cage, the rough pads of his thumbs catching on my nipples. To my astonishment he's starting to get aroused again, which I never could have said for Pete after this short of a break, and he was a good 10 years younger. "Really?" I glance between his cock and his face so he knows exactly to what I am referring.

"What can I say Carter...you're just really hot."

"Yeah, as much as I love where this is going...I demand to be fed before round two." I plant my feet on the bed and push back. He lets me go reluctantly.

"I suppose I could do that. Got a couple a steaks I could throw on the grill. You want baked potatoes too?" He stands up, dog tags swinging as he leans down over me and plants a kiss on my lips. I just can't resist. My hands seem to slide around his neck of their own volition anchoring him to me as my tongue slides between his teeth. I release him again when the need for oxygen grows too strong.

"Woman you had better let go of me or we won't be eating any time soon." I reluctantly let go and stand up with him. I glance between my clothes spread around the bedroom and a long sleeved dress blues shirt I see hanging over the edge of his laundry bin. Ah what the hell, I don't think there are any lines left to cross. Besides I can't wait to see his face.

While he's turned around buttoning his jeans, sans boxers I slip it on, inhaling the scent I have gotten so much comfort from over the years. It barely covers my ass, but it's beautiful out and he doesn't have a neighbour for miles.

I hear him suck in a breath as he turns around. I'm about to head to the kitchen when he grabs my shoulders to still me. "One sec, memorizing." He takes his time perusing me from my disaster hair do, to my lips which I'm sure are red from his kisses. His finger traces the edge of the bite mark visible peeking out of his dress shirt and then down between my breasts, stopping when he hits the button in his way. "Carter...I was gonna ask if you ever considered being in the Air Force calender...but then I realized I'd probably have to kill anyone else that gets to see you like this."

-end 


End file.
